prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 26, 2015 Smackdown results
The March 26, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 23, 2015 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. Summary The final stop en route to The Showcase of the Immortals featured an explosive 8-Man Tag Team main event, a whirlwind Fatal 4-Way Match and a war of words between WrestleMania-bound Divas — plus exclusive LIVE SmackDown coverage from WrestleMania Axxess. Three days before The Usos, Kofi Kingston & Big E and Los Matadores would challenge Cesaro & Tyson Kidd in a special WrestleMania Kickoff Fatal 4-Way Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship, one member of each team competed in a singles Fatal 4-Way Match on SmackDown. While Jimmy Uso ultimately emerged from the free-for-all with a victory by Samoan Splash, there is no telling which of the high-octane tag teams will leave The Showcase of the Immortals this Sunday with the titles in their grasp! All through the night, SmackDown sampled a taste of the splendor of WrestleMania Axxess, the interactive tradition that continues to give the WWE Universe a hands-on look inside the world of WWE. There, Renee Young and Byron Saxton discussed the re-signing of WWE World Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar and analyzed many of the upcoming showdowns of WrestleMania 31 - airing this Sunday, exclusively on WWE Network. Despite an altercation on Raw Monday, AJ Lee and Paige once again found a common ground on SmackDown — namely a need to beat The Bellas at WrestleMania. Divas Champion Nikki and her sister Brie soon interrupted, sparking an intense verbal exchange between the battling beauties. This verbal altercation left little doubt that The Show of Shows Divas tag team showdown will be all business. At WrestleMania, regardless of whether Superstars will be engaged in a seemingly insurmountable singles contest or fighting for survival in the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, momentum will be absolutely critical. It was in that vein that eight of WWE's most high-profile Superstars battled in SmackDown's main event. When all-out bedlam overtook the height of the contest, the combined assault of Roman Reigns and Mark Henry on their fierce opposition paved the way for John Cena to hit Big Show with the Attitude Adjustment and Daniel Bryan to finish off The World's Largest Athlete with the Running Knee. Results ; ; *Jimmy Uso (w/ Jey Uso & Naomi) defeated Cesaro (w/ Tyson Kidd & Natalya) and Big E (w/ Xavier Woods) and Fernando (w/ El Torito & Diego) in a Fatal Four Way Match (4:59) *Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Mark Henry & Roman Reigns defeated Bray Wyatt & The Authority (Kane, Seth Rollins & The Big Show) (w/ Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury) in an Eight Man Tag Team Match (19:30) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Jimmy Uso v Cesaro v Big E v Fernando SD_811_Photo_002.jpg SD_811_Photo_004.jpg SD_811_Photo_006.jpg SD_811_Photo_013.jpg SD_811_Photo_014.jpg SD_811_Photo_017.jpg AJ, Paige and The Bella Twins sound off on WrestleMania clash SD_811_Photo_021.jpg SD_811_Photo_022.jpg SD_811_Photo_024.jpg SD_811_Photo_031.jpg SD_811_Photo_033.jpg SD_811_Photo_034.jpg Bryan, Cena, Henry & Reigns v Bray Wyatt & The Authority SD_811_Photo_037.jpg SD_811_Photo_040.jpg SD_811_Photo_044.jpg SD_811_Photo_049.jpg SD_811_Photo_054.jpg SD_811_Photo_069.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #814 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #814 at WWE.com * #814 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events